


My, My What A Mess

by blueberryfortunes (blueberryfxrtunes)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, No pics because they aren't showing up, Not Beta Read, OT3, One-Shot, Self-Insert, Slow To Update, Sucked into the game, Was going to be a multichapter story but it is going to have to live as a oneshot now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryfxrtunes/pseuds/blueberryfortunes
Summary: It couldn't be possible. It simply couldn't. She had to be dreaming, she just had to be. Or else she'd lose her grasp on reality. After all, how was it possible that she'd be in a Video Game?It wasn't.But there she was; standing right in front of the door that was an exact replica of the game's.





	My, My What A Mess

Ren lay in bed, her blanket bunched over her head as she stared at her phone in silence. The glowing screen made Ren squint her eyes before she quickly decreased the brightness back to zero. With her breath caught in her throat, Ren gently peaked her head out of the blanket to see if anyone had seen the bright light from her blanket. Once Ren realized she was clear, she put her head back in.

She quickly opened her Apps Store and typed in the words, ‘Mystic Messenger’. It had been ages since she deleted the game because of school issues and dropping grades. But now that the new routes for V and Ray were out, she couldn’t stop her desires from playing the new routes.

Ren remembered playing the game when it first came out, how she loved the different styles and ways of the newly established game. So it was no surprise that Ren clamored to play all the routes, completing them all perfectly (though Ren remembered the first time (and last) time she ever got a bad ending when she refused to go inside the apartment). Her fixation with the game had her paRents limit the time she spent on the phone.

Ren yawned as the game downloaded once again on her phone. Ren quickly exited the app store and went to Instagram. She slowly scrolled down, reading more spoilers for the routes she wanted to play.

With a gentle frown, Ren contemplated whether or not she should play the new routes or repeat the one for Seven. After all, her phone had started to glitch at the ending so she hadn’t finished all the after ending scripts. Ren grunted to herself once the game finished downloading before going to add in a new account (it wasn’t Ren’s fault that she had forgotten her passwords! Honest! She just forgot what random numbers she pressed to make it).

Ren stared at the start screen before wrinkling her nose, if she stared now, she wouldn’t sleep for the entire night which was bad considering she was spending the entire next day at her sister’s husbands’ family place. With an audible sigh, Ren shut her phone and fixed her bed to its original state before she bunched a lot of things to hide the glowing of the screen.

Tomorrow, Ren promised to herself. She’d play the game tomorrow.

* * *

Ren woke up early the next day due to her stomach growling loudly and painfully. She sighed and pulled herself out of bed before going to the bathroom. Once she was all awake and relieved, Ren quickly fixed her room. Had she left it at it was, her mom would’ve come and fixed it which was nice of her and all, but Ren had a strict place for everything. It annoyed her when her papers got mixed up or her art pens got mixed with her school pens. So Ren preferred doing it all by herself.

Ren grabbed her packed backpack and purse before rushing down to eat something.

“You’re all packed up,” her younger brother asked as he ate cereal.

Ren nodded while heating up some microwavable waffles.

“Don’t forget to take your charger,” he muttered. “I still need your help with the last level.”

Ren snorted before confirming she had packed her charger.

“Where is dad though,” she asked after finishing her breakfast.

“Didn’t dad tell you last night?”

“Tell me what?”

Her brother sighed, “Dad’s not feeling so well, you know how Bella was yesterday. So he’s tired and he said you could just walk to the bus stop and go from there.”

Ren groaned and let her head fall on the kitchen counter, “But it’s so far,” she whined.

“Hey, don’t look at me,” her brother said as he put his hands in the air, “I still haven’t gotten my license and I don’t want to get in trouble.”

Ren let out another groan before sighing.

“Fine then.”

Ren put her purse in the backpack and put it on. She pursed her lips at the weight of the bag before shrugging it off to take out a pair of shoes she put in there.

“Ahhh, that’s better,” she murmured to herself.

Her bag contained her (necessary) laptop, a pair of clothes to change into, her chargers, a few snack bars, her trusted journal and now her purse that had over a hundred dollars as well her dad’s credit card.

Someone would have thought she was crazy to borrow her dad’s credit card, but it was a necessity when going to her in-law’s house. The first time she and her family stayed over at the other house, they learned that the entire family was on a strict vegan diet. After that, her mom had declared that if anyone would stay overnight there, they would take the credit card with them for late-night snacks. Which was awesome but you’d have to sneak out to the block to take the order and sneak it back in the room.

Plus, the several hundred dollars were separately included because she had to pay the installation fee for her uni’s dorm room. A place near the in-laws.

Ren snorted as she started jogging out towards the bus stop to try to make it in time. The humid air caressed her face as a light breezed danced amongst the trees, pulling down more leaves. Ren’s bag dug deeply against her shoulder but Ren paid it no attention, if she was late to the bus stop, she would have to wait an hour before the next bus would arrive. A bus that would have multiple stops, unlike the one she needed to get onto.

As the familiar stop pulled up, Ren slowed her pace. The bus wasn’t here yet, Ren sighed in relief.

Looking at the timetable on her phone, Ren realized she was eight minutes early. She smiled to herself and sat down on the bench, trying to catch her breath.

Ren took in a deep breath before turning on her phone. She had two hours before she would reach the place which meant she had more than enough time to play Mystic Messenger now. With an anticipated grin, Ren put her earphones in her ears and clicked the start button.

The familiar music started up and Ren smiled more relaxed as she entered a chat.

**UNKNOWN has entered the chatroom.**

**UNKNOWN:** …Hello…?

**Ren:**?

**UNKNOWN:** Can you see this?

The familiar options box popped up and Ren chose her answer.

**Ren:** Yes, I can.

**UNKNOWN:** … Finally connected. Thank god.

Ren frowned slightly as the screen glitched and her phone blacked out before turning back right on as though nothing happened.

**UNKNOWN:** It’s not every day you get a text from a stranger.

**UNKNOWN:** I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

**UNKNOWN: **I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records…

**UNKNOWN:** I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply…

**UNKNOWN:** All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.

**UNKNOWN:** I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad…

**Ren:** First… who are you?

**UNKNOWN**: Me? Oh sorry. I didn’t even introduce myself.

**UNKNOWN**: I’m just… a student studying abroad. I’m Korean.

**UNKNOWN**: I could tell you my name, but it doesn’t really matter.

**UNKNOWN**: You won’t find me on search engines. ^^;

**UNKNOWN**: But, anyway…

**UNKNOWN**: Can you help me find the owner of this phone?

**UNKNOWN**: _I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this._

**UNKNOWN**: But still…

**UNKNOWN: **I’d appreciate it if you could help.

**Ren: **Why are you obsessed with finding the owner? You can just give it to the police or the post office.

**UNKNOWN: **Well… Normal people won’t be able to understand…

**UNKNOWN:** _To be honest, I have a religion._

**UNKNOWN: **My religion says that you must not miss any opportunity to do good, no matter how small.

**UNKNOWN: **Well, some say that it’s just being nosy.

**UNKNOWN: **But I’m not like normal people.

**UNKNOWN**: I can’t help but think about how stressed the owner might be…

Ren let out a confused whine when she noticed the background glitched heavily.

**UNKNOWN**: It’s really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.

**UNKNOWN**: I know the area. It’s developed.

**UNKNOWN**: Please?

**Ren**: No. You’re creepy.

**UNKNOWN**: Creepy?…^^;;

**UNKNOWN**: I’m not a creep.

**UNKNOWN**: Haven’t you ever heard of the saying ‘you get a treat if you listen to older men’…?

Ren’s face lit up with a strong blush, she had forgotten how strong Saeren used to come off.

**Ren**: No;;

**UNKNOWN**: Sorry. I was just kidding ^^;;;

**UNKNOWN**: Anyways…

**UNKNOWN**: I know I’m asking too much.

**UNKNOWN**: You might think I’m odd.

**UNKNOWN**: …I am a bit odd, to be honest.

**UNKNOWN**: But would you consider it? I’m talking to you right now.

**UNKNOWN**: Two complete strangers at two completely different places… It’s a miracle we’ve connected.

**UNKNOWN**: No one responded to my messages. You’re the first one.

**UNKNOWN**: I don’t know how we got connected…

**UNKNOWN**: But maybe this was meant to be?

**UNKNOWN**:

**UNKNOWN**: That is me in the photo.

**UNKNOWN**: Maybe this will make you less suspicious…?

**UNKNOWN**: I’m returning to Korea soon, so I’ll definitely make it up to you.

**UNKNOWN**: If you feel unsafe near the place, you can just delete the app.

**UNKNOWN**: Please, I’m begging you.

**Ren**: Alright… I’m returning asap if something seems strange.

**UNKNOWN**: Thank you!

**UNKNOWN**: Then I’ll send you the address.

**UNKNOWN**: Now how do you do that…

**UNKNOWN**: Found it.

**UNKNOWN**: < [Address] Clink Link >

Ren smiled before looking at the time again, three minutes left. She shuddered as the breeze started becoming more violent.

(Go to the sent address.)

There is a password door lock.

**UNKNOWN**: Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.

**UNKNOWN**: Is there a password lock on the door?

**Ren**: Yes

**UNKNOWN**: I’ll send you the digits. Try it.

**UNKNOWN**: < [Password] Clink Link >

Ren paused for a moment before choosing her next answer. And although this was just a game, Ren sure wasn’t going to just enter a house. Also, who knew what new features the developers added.

**Ren**: …Shouldn’t I ring the doorbell first?

**UNKNOWN**: Hmm. You’re right!

**UNKNOWN**: _Sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight._

**UNKNOWN**: Then ring the doorbell.

(Ring the doorbell.)

(There is no answer.)

Ren’s eyebrows went up, the sound of the doorbell seemed so real for some reason. It felt as though she was right in front of a door. Ren stood up with a flourish, the bus would be here any moment now.

**Ren**: I don’t think anyone’s inside…

**UNKNOWN**: Hmm. No choice then.

**UNKNOWN**: I guess the place is empty.

**UNKNOWN**: Why don’t you press the code?

**Ren**: Uhm… Okay. I will.

(Input the password.)

**Ren**: The door’s open.

**UNKNOWN**: Good. Why don’t you go inside?

**Ren**: Can I just enter a stranger’s house?

**UNKNOWN**: You can just leave a note. I’ll give you my info.

**UNKNOWN**: If something happens, you can just show my messages. That’ll do.

**Ren**: Then… Alright.

Ren stayed still for a minute before taking a screenshot of the game. She loved editing pictures and this would be perfect.

**UNKNOWN**: Th

**UNKNOWN**: ank

**UNKNOWN**: you…

**Unknown has left the chatroom.**

Ren was about to exit the game but then the screen blackened and the numbers flew around the screen. She then felt the most painful sensation passed over her body.

Ren let out a cry as she felt her body collapse. Her eardrums felt pressed into her head, her eyes clamped together due to pain and there was a burning sensation in her chest.

After a moment of silence, Ren let out a gasp once the pain left and she was left standing dizzily.

Ren pushed her glasses up with a shaky hand, feeling sweat accumulated on her face. What in the world was that anyways, she thought. Ren looked up to see if the bus was there or not when her face paled leaving her light-headed and twitchy.

In front of her was the exact copy of the door from the visual of the game.

“What the heck?”

Ren cried out as she looked around her, where was she.

An epiphany passed over her making her panic. There was no way, absolutely no way she was in a video game. It couldn’t be! Yet here she was.

Ren took in a shaky breath before entering the apartment. If she was actually in a game, and that was a hilarious idea, Ren knew if she stayed behind, she would’ve caught Unknown’s attention and who knew what he would do to her if she didn’t go inside. After all, the Bad Ending had mentioned he was watching Ren when she first goes to the apartment.

Ren shut the door behind her and slumped against it as tears started building up in her eyes. How could this even be possible, she cried out she clutched her bag to her chest. Ren pinched herself harshly, she should wake up anyone second. But when she felt the pain in her arm and nothing happened, Ren panicked.

A loud buzz distracted her from her dilemma, forcing her to look at her phone.

**Ren has entered the chatroom.**

**YOOSUNG**: Failed my midterms fml T_T

**YOOSUNG**:

**707**: Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol.

**JUMIN**: _If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA._

**YOOSUNG**: I’m still on the list?! +_+

**YOOSUNG**:

**JUMIN**: _Yes._

**707**: Nice~ Can’t believe u get to work straight after college lol

**707**: **In this day and age!**

**ZEN**: Lame. It’s nepotism.

**JUMIN**: It’s called recruitment actually.

**ZEN**: It’s giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.

**JUMIN**: Whatever. I couldn’t care less what you say.

**ZEN**: What’s the difference between recruitment and nepotism?

**707**: Thought they r the same? O_O?

**707**:

**JUMIN**: It’s nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren't of any help.

**YOOSUNG**: Oh… So you become a candidate for nepotism at the same time you’re recruited!

**ZEN**:

**707**: Wait!!

**YOOSUNG**: Why?

**ZEN**: ??

**707**: **Think someone entered the chat room;;**

**JUMIN**: Ren…?

**ZEN**: Wtf. How did it get in here?

**707**: **Hacker!**

**YOOSUNG**: Hacker!? Therae’s a hacker in ouer room!!!

**YOOSUNG**: Sevnee do somethign!!

**ZEN**: _Hey, typos._ -_-;;

**707**: Wait a sec. I’m searching.

**JUMIN**: _Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang._

**JAEHEE**: Yes, I am here.

**ZEN**: You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.

**JAEHEE**: Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching

**JAEHEE**: but I see something has just happened.

**YOOSUNG**: omg

**JUMIN**: Why is a stranger in our chatroom?

**JAEHEE**: _No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use… It seems someone has downloaded the RFA Messenger._

**YOOSUNG**: I thought Seven let only us download it?

**YOOSUNG**:

**ZEN**: Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?

**707**: Maybe?

**JUMIN**: Who downloaded it twice?

**YOOSUNG**: Not me!

Ren let out a quiet sniffle before deciding to answer their pestering messages. Before letting out a pitiful whine when she noticed that there were no options for her to pick and instead, there was a keyboard. What could she even say to this? Ren shivered as she remembered the Bad Endings, any wrong message sent and she could condemn them all to ‘Paradise’.

**Ren**: Hello…

**YOOSUNG**: **Gahhhh it’s talking!!**

**YOOSUNG**:

**ZEN**: So it’s not two smartphones.

Finally, Ren growled.

**JUMIN**: _Who is it?_

**YOOSUNG**: Find out what it is!

**JAEHEE**: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?

**707**: **Oh… ^^; Wait.**

**ZEN**: What is it. Hurry and tell me.

**707**: I traced the IP…

**707**: It’s from Rika’s apartment.

**YOOSUNG**: **Rika’s apartment?**

**JUMIN**: Where was it?

**JAEHEE**: _The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified._

**707**: Anyways, someone must have broken into her apt.

**707**: It talked now, so it must be a person ^^;

**YOOSUNG**: So it hacked the program, Seven?

**707**: Yup

**YOOSUNG**: Who are you?! How did you get into Rika’s apartment?!

**YOOSUNG**: How did you get this app?!

**YOOSUNG**: Gah~ So scared right now…

**YOOSUNG**:

**YOOSUNG**: I thought the apartment has a passworh lobk?

**ZEN:** _Typo_

**JAEHEE**: I assume it was a break in.

**JAEHEE**: _Username “Ren”, I recommend that you confess._

**ZEN**: Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?

**JAEHEE**: No. But it is good to ask first.

**707**: Lolol

**JUMIN**: Quit shitting around.

**JUMIN**: _Ren… Who are you?_

**JUMIN**: _Reveal yourself, stranger._

**JUMIN**: If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay.

**ZEN**: _Stranger you will pay? Lmfao_

**ZEN**: omg~*so scary*~

**ZEN**: It might be a girl.

**707**: That’s sexist lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor.

**ZEN**: I’m not famous;; just a bit recognizable.

**YOOSUNG**: Nah~ Look at the youtube hits~

**ZEN**: Dude. Stawp;;

**707**: lolol

**JAEHEE**: _That video is still excellent no matter how many times I watch it._

**YOOSUNG**: Zen, when do you start your next piece?

**ZEN**: ;;Don’t know. It’s up to the director.

**YOOSUNG**: He’s a celebrity lol! I’m gonna tell everyone at school.

**JUMIN**: _Hey._

**JUMIN**: **Don’t get distracted.**

**YOOSUNG**: Oh, right. Username Ren…

**JAEHEE**: … _An abrupt stranger._

**707**: My hands r shaking as I hack.

**JUMIN**: _Who are you? Reveal yourself right now._

**YOOSUNG**: **Yeees! Who are u?!**

**ZEN**: Use proper English please.

**707**: If it doesn’t say anything I’ll hack in and find out.

**ZEN**: …Maybe

**ZEN**: **one of my fans?**

**JUMIN**:

Ren frowned at their messages, she could be someone harmful to them. After all, they had no idea who she was and here they were, barely being serious. Her fingers hovered above the keyboard before realizing she had no idea what to say.

**Ren**: …..My name is Ren……

**Ren**: I’m so sorry but this is so confusing. Who are you all? And why am I in this chatroom?

**YOOSUNG**: Should we… introduce ourselves?

**JUMIN**: Are you serious…?

**JAEHEE**: I think it is a bit too early for that.

**ZEN**: Hi. I’m Zen. (24 yrs old) Musical actor… Don’t look me up on the internet.

**ZEN**: It’s embarrassing.

**YOOSUNG**:** Zen, you’re so brave!**

**JUMIN**: Guess he wanted to show himself off.

**ZEN**: No way~!

**ZEN**:

**YOOSUNG**: Omg… a photo too.

**JAEHEE**: My eyes have been cleansed.

**JAEHEE**:

**JAEHEE**: Wait. I can’t be like this…

**JUMIN**: _I see that he has zero interest in his privacy._

**707**: Lolol

**707**: My nickname’s 707.

**707**: Real name is a secret.

**707**: Fyi, Zen’s real name is Hyun Ryu.

**ZEN**: Your name’s a secret but not mine?;

**707**: U don’t care anyways lol.

**JAEHEE**: 707 does have the strangest name so I understand the secrecy.

**707**: The name’s too holy to be spread around~ I’m gonna pray after I finish hacking.

**ZEN**:

**ZEN**: Pray, yeah right;;

**707**: Just remember me as the 22yr old young hacker lol

**707**: Where I live is also a secret.

**ZEN**: So many secrets;;

**YOOSUNG**: I’m Yoosung Kim! I’m a college student… 21 yrs old.

**JUMIN**: I don’t know why everybody’s introducing themselves. You don’t even know who that person is.

Ren snorted. Had this been any other moment, she would’ve found their trust adorable but at the moment, when she had no idea what was going on, she got mad instead. At least Jumin and Jaehee were cautious towards her.

**YOOSUNG**:

**707**: So warm and fuzzy here

**ZEN**: Lol. Seven, you don’t have any selfies to show?

**707**: Nothing recent.

**707**: Oh and also!

**707**: _Jumin’s the heir of a pretty famous corporation and Jaehee is his assistant. 27 and 26 yrs old respectively._

**707**: You have a better sense of who we are now, Ren?

**JUMIN**: Why did you say that…?

**707**: Doubted you’d do it urself.

**JUMIN**: _Stop shitting around._

**707**: Oh, FYI, Jumin has the cutest cat.

**JUMIN**: Hey.

**JUMIN**: _Why are we talking about Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger?_

**707**: The cat’s name is Elizabeth the 3rd.

**707**:

**707**: Oh. U already said lol.

**YOOSUNG**: That info’s a bit useless…

**YOOSUNG**: We’re not even close with this Ren person yet lol

**JUMIN**: Can’t believe he showed a photo of Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger…

**JUMIN**: Idiot…

**JUMIN**: I know you came to my house the other day and harassed her. It’s all on CCTV.

**JUMIN**:

**707**: **My precious privacy!**

**ZEN**: Yeah since you care so much about privacy.

**YOOSUNG**: CCTV screenshots omg

**JUMIN**: _And Yoosung._

**JUMIN**: _Is my Elizabeth the 3rd useless?_

**YOOSUNG**:

**707**: That was so funn~~

**707**: I want to see the cat again~

**JUMIN**: _No._

**ZEN**: Stop talking about cats. Giving me goosebumps.

**JAEHEE**: I suggest that we take care of this stranger first.

**JAEHEE**: Could it be that we have a security breach?

**ZEN**: True. Ren, how did you get in here?

**YOOSUNG**: Is it really in Rika’s apartment?

**707**: Yup. It’s for sure…

**707**: How did it get the apartment password?!

**ZEN**: Where the hell is the apartment?

Ren felt her emotions run high once again and she panicked, mixing the options she could remember.

**Ren**: I got a message from an ‘Unknown’. He said that he’d found a smartphone and wanted to return it because of some important looking documents.

**Ren**: He said that he was abroad and really wanted the phone to get to its owner, saying his religion says that you must not miss any opportunity to do good, no matter how small or something like that.

**Ren**: I rang the bell and no one replied, I swear I didn’t mean to trespass or anything but he said to place the phone inside with a note.

**JUMIN**: Chatting with a stranger…

**JUMIN**: How naive.

**ZEN**: So cute lol

**ZEN**: Went to an address from a chatting app lolol

**YOOSUNG**: Don’t listen to strangers~ The world is dangerous.

**JAEHEE**: I agree.

**JUMIN**: Wait

**JUMIN**: Does the username not exist? Why is it ‘Unknown’?

**707**: _I made it impossible to log in without setting a username._

**707**: _Nothing’s in the log…_

**YOOSUNG**: What’s a log? Is it a job title for online games?

**JUMIN**: Tree trunk

**JAEHEE**: It refers to past records;;

**ZEN**: Tsk tsk everyone’s so dumb

**JUMIN**: _Never thought I’d hear that from you_

**YOOSUNG**:

**707**: Omg lolol can’t believe Zen just said that

**JUMIN**: The world must be coming to an end.

**JAEHEE**: _Everyone please calm down. Let’s look at the situation at hand._

**707**: Hmm. Good point, Jaehee.

**JAEHEE**: Who do you think that ‘Unknown’ person is?

**707**: Wait.

**707**: _Do u have that chat record?_

**Ren**: The record was deleted

Ren paused for a minute. She had taken a screenshot of the chat, but what if she sent the picture and something bad happened.

She rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand. She had already changed what she should’ve or had to say, might as well go full way, least Seven hacks into her phone and sees her pictures.

**Ren**: But I took a screenshot of the chat before the chat was deleted.

**707**: That’s awfully convenient

Ren bristled at his implication. Although she got why Seven was being so cautious of her**, she** was the most confused out of all of them. How could this be real?

**Ren**: I didn’t think of it at the moment and just captured the text

**707**: Alright…

**707**:

**707**: **A hacker…?!**

**YOOSUNG**: !!!

**ZEN**: A hacker! No way.

**707**: I have everything covered!

**707**: Hey, Ren. So he told you the password for the door lock?

**Ren**: Yeah, he sent me a link that had the password.

**YOOSUNG**: But..

**YOOSUNG**: How did you end up chatting with that person?

**JAEHEE**: I see.

**JAEHEE**: _Where did you download this messenger app?_

**JAEHEE**: _Ren, you are quite strange as well._

**ZEN**: Do you think this person’s a creep? No way.

**Ren**: I got it at the app store. I thought it was a game…

**707**: Anyways.

**707**: _I should trace the person who distributed the app._

**JUMIN**: If what she is saying is true.

**JAEHEE**: I think it would be a good idea to contact V.

**707**: _Yeah. I think that’s a good idea._

**707**: _I’ll call and explain everything._

**JUMIN**: I can call.

**707**: Already on it lol

Ren pursed her lips together. Now that she wasn’t limited to pick out what she could say, she could choose to message whatever she could.

**Ren: **I don’t mean to sound rude or nosy or anything. But who’s V and why is everyone freaking out. I can just delete the app and leave the apartment. You all can even come and change the password;;;

**JUMIN: **I do not believe you understand the severity of this

**JUMIN: **You should not have this app at all in the first place; this is a protected and private chat room

**JUMIN**: As well for V…

**ZEN**: V is… like our boss.

**707**:** The evil mastermind.**

**JUMIN**: …or not. He’s the person who has control over this chat room and the organization we’re in.

**JAEHEE**: Also, we can not explain further without having told V about this situation.

**JUMIN**: Yeah.

**YOOSUNG**: I feel like we should just tell Ren what this chatroom is for?

**YOOSUNG**: She has to know how serious it is that she’s here!

**JUMIN**: _What’s more serious is that she’s in Rika’s apartment._

**YOOSUNG**: That’s true…

**JAEHEE**: _I am always ready to call the police._

**YOOSUNG**: Jaehee’s scary T_T

**JUMIN**: Until we figure out who Ren is

**JUMIN**: I don’t want to reveal anything.

**JAEHEE**: _I agree._

**Ren: **I’m right here ;;’

**Ren**: Also, I’m being serious. I can always forget this day and whatever happened, you guys don’t need to freak out

**JAEHEE**: Nonetheless, V should know that you, ‘Ren’ is here so let’s just wait.

**JAEHEE**: Seven, are you calling him?

**707**: Ya.

**707**: We can.

**707**: Sorry callingvandtypingwithonehand

**YOOSUNG**: Type after you finish the call.

**707**: Lookedintoownerofdevice.

**707**: she’scutelol

**YOOSUNG**: You did a background check on her!? So Ren is definitely a girl?

**Ren**: You’re not violating my…

**707**: Itolduimahacker.

**707**: Butnoevidenceididit

**Ren**: What the heck!!

**Ren**: You could’ve just asked me! Or at least….

Ren’s face ticked as she was ignored.

**JUMIN**: _What? Is it really a girl?_

**707**: Ya.

**V has entered the chatroom.**

**ZEN**: Show me a photo

**707**: **Nope~**

**707**: How dare you try to violate someone’s privacy like that.

**707**:

**JUMIN**:?

**ZEN**: Is that Ren!?

**YOOSUNG**: **omg I thought we were respecting her privacy?**

**JAEHEE**:;;;;;

**JAEHEE**: That is a photo of me.

**YOOSUNG**: Oh right! Sorry I was too excited;;

**ZEN**: _So..sorry for not recognizing you;;_

**JAEHEE**: Mr. Han, you can’t recognize me either?

**JUMIN**: …

**JUMIN**: _Now what are we going to do?_

**707**: V’s coming here soon. He just hung up.

**V**: I’m already logged in.

**707**: Oh, V! You’re here ^_^

**ZEN**: Finally he’s here.

**V**: Yeah. I guess I’m the last one to know about this.

**JUMIN**: Oh well.

**V**: How is everyone? Jaehee, you’ve been well?

**JAEHEE**: Yes. It’s been a long time, V.

**YOOSUNG**: Hey V

**V**: Hey.

**V**: Well, I heard about a situation.

Ren glared at the phone, would everyone just get to the point.

**Ren**: Yes, there is a situation and now that you’re here can I just go home now??

**707**: I told him everything on the phone.

**JUMIN**: Who disclosed the password for Rika’s apartment?

**V**: Well. No one knew the password. I don’t even know.

**YOOSUNG**: …_Thought V knew._

**YOOSUNG**: She never invited me to her apartment.

**JUMIN**: It’s the same for everyone else.

**JUMIN**: _No one’s been there before._

**YOOSUNG**: Tell us the address. I’ll go there… I want to check who Ren is myself.

**YOOSUNG**: Seven, you know right? You traced the IP just now.

**707**: Uhm. Sorry but…

**707**: _I can’t tell you that._

**YOOSUNG**: ??

**YOOSUNG**: I’m her surviving family.

**ZEN**: Maybe because you’re just her cousin?

**707**: _Not even her immediate family can go._

**707**: _And the apartment doesn’t belong to Rika._

**YOOSUNG**: Then who?

**V:** Me.

**YOOSUNG**: You don’t even know the password!

**V**: _I just respected her privacy._

**YOOSUNG**: …Were you really in a relationship with her?

**JUMIN**: I can’t believe you never knew the password.

**V**: I’ve never even been there. I just know where it is.

**V**: Anyways, the apartment is in my name.

**V**: Rika usually worked there. There are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged.

**V**: I can’t reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials.

**Ren**: Since the apartment is under your name, can’t you just come here, and I’ll tell you the password and you can take care of these documents yourself??

**707**: We can’t let you go, who knows if you looked through the documents

**Ren**: Are you being serious?? I’m literally stuck here while you decide what to do with me!!!

**707**: I’m sorry but yes, you are stuck there.

**V**: Anyways, I can’t tell you the address. I’m sorry.

**YOOSUNG**: Then how did Seven know that the address he traced is Rika’s apartment?

**JAEHEE**: _Since he’s responsible for the organization’s classified information._

**707**: Yup. That’s true, but also I’m the one who developed this app.

**707**: Rika wanted to take care of some work through this too.

**707**: I went to her place to link the app with some of the documents in her computer.

**YOOSUNG**: Oh…

**JUMIN**: I see.

**V**: Only Luciel and I know the address.

**V**: I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment.

**V**: Do not ask Seven about it and Seven, please do not reveal the address.

**Ren**: Luciel?

**ZEN**: That’s 707’s real name. ‘Luciel Choi’

**JAEHEE**: _lol_

**YOOSUNG**: omg Jaehee just said lol

**JUMIN**: I think it’s his baptismal name?

**707**: I’m going to go pray for a moment.

**707**:

**YOOSUNG**: What do we do about her apartment?

**YOOSUNG**: Can Ren stay there?

**V**: _First…_

**V**: _No one here is going to go to Rika’s apartment, right?_

**V**: Since the information involves everyone around us, there might be trouble if we are not careful.

**JUMIN**: Yeah yeah. You can stop explaining. Classified information. Got it.

**JUMIN**: But it is a mystery how a complete stranger could end up there.

**V**: If it’s someone who knows the password…

**V**: It might be someone that Rika trusted.

**JUMIN**: Someone Rika trusted?

**707**:

**ZEN**:

**V**: I am only guessing…

**707**: So then that ‘Unknown’ person…

**707**: knew Rika!?

**707**: I can’t believe she trusted someone more than V.

**YOOSUNG**: I don’t believe that. She couldn’t have trusted anyone more than us…

**ZEN**: That is… a bit surprising.

**V**: It’s hard to believe myself… But we shouldn’t assume that we knew everything about Rika.

**V**: She…

**V**: had a deep world of her own.

Ren’s eyes shot up, was V trying to tell them what she thought he was?

**YOOSUNG**: …

**JUMIN**: …_Anyways, V, continue._

**V**: If I am right.

**V**: Ren being at her apartment right now…

**V**: **Rika must have wanted that.**

**JUMIN**: _Rika called in a complete stranger from up in the sky?_

**V**: I’m not saying she wanted Ren to be there… but maybe…

**V**: Rika wanted someone to do the work she did before.

**V**: At the place she worked before.

**JUMIN**: _What_…_?_

**ZEN**: No way…

**JAEHEE**: The work Rika did before…

**707**: **Hosting parties?**

**ZEN**: You mean Rika’s party.

**YOOSUNG**: _Do you really think… that Rika planned this?_

**YOOSUNG**: If she made that decision when she was alive…

**V**: That’s my guess… but yes.

**V**: Since she didn’t leave a will.

**V**: Besides, Ren’s basically in the same boat now that she knows about this messenger app.

**V**: Whoever she might be.

**707**: _But still…_

**ZEN**: If that’s what V thinks…

**Ren**: I just came here to find the owner of the phone… What is going on…And who is this Rika?

**JAEHEE**: _Wait…_

**JAEHEE**: I understand… that everyone values V’s opinion.

**JAEHEE**: But…

**JAEHEE**: _This chatroom is strictly prohibited for strangers._

**JAEHEE**: _If I may say so, I think that we must verify what Ren has said._

**JAEHEE**: _For all we know, Ren could have simply made up that ‘Unknown’ person._

**707**: I feel like Jaehee’s glasses are glinting right now.

**JAEHEE**:?

**V**: Thank you for your opinion, Jaehee.

**V**: But right now, I would appreciate it if you could trust me.

**V**: If Ren is not to be trusted, we can deal with it then.

**JUMIN**: Hmm.

**Ren**: Please explain.

**ZEN**: Okay.

**ZEN**: Rika is…

**ZEN**: V’s old girlfriend, and the person who created this chatroom.

**YOOSUNG**: Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause.

**YOOSUNG**: She organized a group called RFA to plan the party and manage participants.

**Ren**: Like a fundraiser?

**707**: _Rika_

**707**: _founded the organization called RFA four years ago and hosted two parties until so far._

**707**: The six of us who knew her personally joined the organization and helped her host the parties.

**YOOSUNG**:

**YOOSUNG**: _She was an amazing person…_

**YOOSUNG**: _She always sparkled._

**ZEN**: _And Rika_…

**ZEN**: _is no longer here with us_…

**ZEN**: _She passed away a year and a half ago._

**YOOSUNG**: …

**707**: Ren has to know this anyways…

**ZEN**: Anyways, we still haven’t gotten over that yet

**ZEN**: so please just keep it to yourself… Ren.

**JUMIN**: _I still can’t believe_…

**JUMIN**: _that Rika knew she’d pass away and planned all this._

**JUMIN**: _But I’ll just consider it as true for now since V thinks so._

**YOOSUNG**: …I can’t imagine… someone else taking over what Rika did.

**ZEN**: But if we continue on like this, there’s no need for the party or our organization to continue.

**JUMIN**: We don’t even know who she is though.

**ZEN**: Just the fact that she’s in this chatroom makes me trust her a bit though;;

**Ren**: What? Because I’m a girl_??__¿ ¿;;;_

**V**: Everyone… I know that this is confusing. But…

**V**: Maybe Ren was chosen by Rika.

**V**: 707 will look into that person called ‘Unknown’.

**V**: So for now, please just believe in me and wait.

**707**: I guess ur busy right now. Ur replies are really late.

**V**: Yeah, I think… I have to leave right now.

**V**: Ren, it is best not to touch anything in the apartment.

**V**: It won’t be good if the alarm rings.

**V**: Everything that you have to do… will be linked with this app installed on your phone.

**707**: This app program is not just a simple messenger.

**707**: All the party related emails in Rika’s computer

**707**: will be transferred to this app.

**707**: U’ll be able to automatically receive the guests’ information as well.

**707**: And send personal messages to other members…

**V**: Then there’s no need for Ren to touch Rika’s old things.

**JAEHEE**: All Ren has to do is use this app.

**707**: I put in all those features so that Rika could work more comfortably.

**707**: Glad there’s a use for them lol

**ZEN**: Hey. My messenger doesn’t have any email checking thing?

**YOOSUNG**: Mine neither…

**YOOSUNG**: Can’t my messenger tell me if my LoL friends are logged in?

**707**: omg

**JAEHEE**:

**V**: I’m sorry…

**V**: But I have to leave.

**707**: Okay. See u later, V.

**V**: Jumin_._

**JUMIN**:?

**V**: Please take care of things for me.

**JUMIN**: …Alright.

**V has left the chatroom.**

**707**: Anyways, let’s do what V said. Ren, u can log into this chatroom from time to time, right?

**ZEN**: Yup. And come chat with us regularly.

**JUMIN**: _Why doesn’t everyone stop talking and Assistant Kang summarize everything for her._

**JUMIN**: And invite her to the organization.

**JAEHEE**: Alright.

**JAEHEE**: RFA is an organization Rika created so that anyone can freely make donations regardless of class or nationality.

**JAEHEE**: At the time, she hosted quite large parties once every two years, and they were very successful.

**ZEN**: Those were busy days. I thought people were going to trample me.

**JAEHEE**: This chatroom was used to discuss plans for the party.

**707**: I created this chatroom lol.

**YOOSUNG**: Everyone knows that already…

**JAEHEE**: Because this chatroom contained a lot of information that cannot be publicly released

**JAEHEE**: the app was distributed in secret only for RFA members.

**JAEHEE**: But ever since Rika passed away, we have not hosted a single party

**JUMIN**: Yeah… not a single one.

**JUMIN**: We wanted to, but without Rika, we couldn’t proceed.

**JAEHEE**: …And this chatroom became a place for us to talk about personal matters.

**707**: We check that everyone’s alive with this chatroom and literally just chat.

**YOOSUNG**: We shared our memories of Rika too.

**JAEHEE**: …Ren, I think you were led to that place without any explanation.

**JAEHEE**: If V is right, it seems that someone sent you there to fill Rika’s position.

**JAEHEE**: Considering that you knowing about the existence of that place as satisfies the conditions for joining the organization, following V’s orders…

**JUMIN**: Fyi, currently there are six members. Me, V, Zen, 707, Yoosung, and Assistant Kang. Everyone in the chatroom.

**ZEN**: If Ren joins, it will be seven.

**YOOSUNG**: Is she… really becoming a new member?

**JUMIN**:_ We didn’t hear from Ren yet. _

**JUMIN**: Ren.

**JUMIN**:_ All we are trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people_… _and things like that._

**JUMIN**: _Our organization has done a lot of good so far._

**JUMIN**: … _You will never regret joining._

**YOOSUNG**: I thought Jumin was against her. Why the sudden change?

**JUMIN**: _I am only following V’s decision._

**ZEN**: If you join the organization, we’ll be able to talk more. Not every day we meet a pretty girl.

**707**: _Uhm. How do you know she’s pretty? I didn’t even send the photo. _

**ZEN**: Send the photo.

**Ren**: You guys are already forcing me to be in this group and you’ll violate my privacy as well?¿

**YOOSUNG:**

**JAEHEE**: We apologize.

**JUMIN**: Anyways, I was talking?

**JUMIN**: **Ren, will you join RFA?**

**Ren** let out a miserable sigh before pulling herself off of the floor and sitting on the sofa.

**Ren**: It’s not like I’ll actually have a choice. If this is what this ‘Rika’ person wants then fine, I’ll join.

**707**: Good. I’ve registered her as a member! Oh. We don’t really need ur signature.

**YOOSUNG**: You’re going to collect all the info so she can’t run away, right?

**707**: ^^… Since it’s a verbal contract.

**ZEN**: …_Don’t collect anything without Ren’s permission._

**707**: Ya.

**707**: Anyway, I’m gonna peace out.

**JAEHEE**: Well, since she has joined, I think everyone can leave if they need to.

**ZEN**: Yeah?

**JUMIN**:Hmm. Let me check my schedule…

**YOOSUNG**: Okay.

**707**: Anyways, welcome Ren.

**YOOSUNG**: Welcome!! Good luck to us.

**ZEN**: Glad you joined, Ren ^^

**JUMIN**: We’ll see how you do.

**JAEHEE**: For now, I look forward to working with you.

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

**ZEN**: Oh… By the way

**ZEN**: I had a good dream last night. I think I saw you there…

**ZEN**: Or not. Bye~!

**ZEN has left the chatroom.**

**707 has left the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

**Yoosung** **★ has left the chatroom.**

As soon as Ren was left all alone, felt sick to her stomach. It was as if her heart had suddenly stopped beating and all the blood had run down into her shoes. She was left cold and shivering as her eyesight blurred out of focus. Ren seemed like she couldn’t make a noise as the world around her darkened considerably before she swayed for just a moment. Right before she found herself falling in the darkness, hurtling to an invisible floor, Ren heard her phone buzz.

Time seemed irrelevant as Ren lay in a position, battling to calm herself down. It felt like eons later, Ren’s breathing went back to normal and she stopped twitching ever so often.

Ren sat up straight with much difficulty before focusing on her phone which kept ringing. Ren turned on the screen and realized she had missed a group chat with Yoosung. Her fingers hovered above the chat room before she decided that it would be better to not answer Yoosung’s questions. After all, she had no idea what to do or how to act.

Ren stood up to bring back feelings to her legs that seemed to have fallen asleep. While searching for the bathroom in the apartment, Ren wiped her sweaty face with the sleeve of her gray woolen shirt/sweater. As soon as Ren found the bathroom, she rushed to turn on the tap. To her relief, there was water which she used to wash her face. She paused for a minute, before pulling her shirt out from their tucked in position and pulled her shirt off. Ren gazed at her half-naked self which seemed slick with sweat. Cupping her hands under the tap, she bought water up to her body and gently washed herself to cool her down.

Ren quickly dressed once more before venturing back to her place on the coach. She looked at the phone in her hand right before exiting the app to see if anything else changed. Ren had read many fanfictions about girls ending in the game world and she wanted to check if what the fans believed was true.

Ren went to her photo album to see if everything she had was still there only to gape at the phone in silence. Every picture, every screenshot she had was deleted, only leaving the one she took of the chat. Furthermore, her art was slightly touched; every drawing she had of the Mystic Messenger members disappeared, leaving only her anime fan art.

Ren quickly went to her FB account and found herself staring at her name bewildered. Her name had been Ren Williams, but her account name said Ren Park (or well Park Ren as she read Korean). Soon enough, Ren realized, all her data was changed to fit the other name and all Mystic Messenger related things weren’t on her phone anymore.

The black-haired twenty-one-year-old sat on the sofa with her knees pressed against her face while she hugged them. She could feel her body tire out as her exhaustion finally caught up to her. A gentle ringing woke her up from her stupor making her pick up her phone.

“Hello,” Rem called out.

“Rrrrrrr, rrrrrrr.”

Ren furrowed her eyebrows together, what was going on?

“Your bank account has been used for a fun prank. Were you aware of this? I must first confirm your cell number to verify your identity so please calmly follow instructions.”

Ren smiled as her blood rushed to her cheeks.

“Oh my god! What happened? What should I do?”

“Gullible customer, please calm down. And take a deep breath. Breath in~ And breath out!”

Ren did as he instructed, exaggerating the movements a little. She heard taps and clicks from what she assumed was the keyboard on the other side of the call.

“You must be calm at a time like this. Now, if you’ve calmed down, please go ahead and say I love you~.”

Ren choked on her spit, she had forgotten how forward Saeyoung was. Ren contemplated what she should do next as she stood up.

“………Honey? I love you~.”

There was a moment of silence from his side before he burst out into giggles.

“God….so cute!”

Ren pouted as her entire face resembled a tomato, “I’m hanging up now~.”

Saeyoung yelped loudly before rushing his words out.

“ANDWAE ANDWAE ANDWAENYO!”

Ren covered her mouth with one hand to muffle her laughter but she knew he could still hear her.

“Anyways,” he started off, “If you ever get a call like this, don’t think and just hang up. And if you’re unsure, just call me. Okay? I’ll check even if I’m busy.”

Ren sighed and nodded, before realizing he couldn’t see her. (Of course, right after she thought that she remembered he had cameras in the apartment.)

“But……with Rika’s apartment and all, you’re so gullible!!”

Ren let out a whine, “How was I to know this would happen?”

Saeyoung’s voice softened considerably, “I understand you were trying to do a good thing and even if it bought you to us, you could’ve gotten hurt. What if it happened and you didn’t end up here, you would’ve disappeared off the face of the earth. Trust me, these things are happening all over Korea right now.”

Ren’s face fell when she understood what he was saying and she felt sick to her stomach.

“Alright.”

“HEy! Don’t pout, I’m just telling you this because I’m your Oppa~~.”

Ren’s face lit up with a blush once more making him laugh.

“Wait!! You can see me?” Ren lied acting all innocent.

“Yeah~ Seven Oh Seven, Defender of Justice is watching over you. You must stay happy and smile~.”

Ren grinned and looked around her, trying to find the camera before spotting it in the high corner of the living room.

“Thanks, Seven.”

He went quiet before switching back to his gentle side, “You were panicking really hard back there. And it looked like you were about to pass out.”

“This is so strange and it feels so….”

“Unreal,” he quipped in.

“Yeah,” Ren sighed as she rubbed her face.

“Well, if anything happens or you feel overwhelmed, just give me a call, alright?”

Ren smiled shyly at the camera and gave it a small wave.

“Thanks, Seven.”

“Don’t mention it,” he halted. “Anyway, your number is all secure so the rest of the RFA can call you and vice versa.”

Ren hummed as she listened to him explain how to use the app and what to do.

“Also, could you pm the picture you took to me? Of the chat?”

“Alright.”

“Anyways, I need to go. Defender of Justice can never take a long break! There are always things to do; countries to help free cats, cats to save ~.”

Ren laughed and with a quick, impulsive decision, she blew a kiss in the direction of the camera.

“Good luck then.”

Ren held her breath when she heard no response from Seven.

“Ahhhh, my heart is beating so fast,” she heard him mumble. “T-Thanks, anyway, take good care of RFA, please. Looking forward to it~.”

Ren pulled the phone away from her face and she smiled goofily. Her actions may have been too straightforward but at least Seven got a taste of own medicine. Ren stretched to get rid of her backaches that seemed to start up.

She turned around and went to the kitchen to see if there was any food in the cupboards. With the app open in one hand, she went through each and every cupboard to find out they were all empty. Figures, Ren thought to herself, nothing was ever this simple.

Ren tried to remember how MC had gotten her food only to realize they never mentioned it in the game. Ren groaned and quickly opened the private chats.

“I forgot their enthusiasm,” Ren muttered to herself as she quickly went to Seven’s message.

** **

**Seven: **Ren, it’s Seven. Could you send the picture of the chat? Also, welcome to RFA~

**REN**:

**Ren**: Also Seven, can I leave the apartment to get food? There’s nothing here.

**Seven**: Do you have anything to eat on you at the moment?

**Ren**: Yeah, a couple of snacks

**Seven**: Try to eat those first, and hopefully you’ll be able to leave tomorrow morning.

**Seven**: I’m still trying to see how the hacker got this password. I’ll have checked everything by the morning to see if there aren’t more security breaches, you know, just in case.

**Ren**: Alright ~

Ren quickly went to the other messages so it wouldn’t seem like she was ignoring them.

**Zen: **Ren, it's me, Zen. I’m sure this text is surprising. We can send each other texts throughout the app.

**Ren: **Alright :) 

**Zen: **You know, I just realized our names match; must be fate to have met

**Ren: **More like a crazy hacker but sure, let’s call it fate :/

Ren winced at her reply, she didn’t have to be so mean but Zen just rubbed her the wrong way with his extravagant flirting. It wasn’t that she didn’t like him, but he wouldn’t stop with his flirting especially in this dire moment.

Ren rolled her eyes before exiting his chat only to choke on air.

**Unknown: **It’ll be fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone, I’ll get you soon.

Ren’s fingers flew across the screen.

**Ren: **Where will you take me?

**Ren**: Who are you? What do you want from me? Why did you choose me?

Ren held her breath in anticipation and she nearly gave up when a message popped up.

**Unknown:** Don’t worry about it, you’ll be in Paradise soon.

Ren scowled at her phone. No, she won’t, not if she could help it, she thought to herself.

**Yoosung**: Ren! It's me, Yoosung. So nice to meet you ~! I can’t believe we have another member….Someone can finally do what Rika did….This must be fate, right?

**Ren**: I’ll try my best :)))))

Ren flopped on the couch and placed her arm over her head. So much to do, so little time.

## Extended Chapter One:

Ren sighed and pulled herself back up. She then, wasted no time in quickly opening her bag to empty out the contents. She sighed in relief when she noticed her entries in her journal were the same as before. She then went on and turned her laptop on, waiting for it to start up as she opened a cookie packet. As soon as the laptop was on, she rushed onwards. With another scan of her data, Ren realized her computer had been similarly affected as her phone had; all information about Mystic Messenger didn’t exist and her name had been changed to Park Ren.

With another huff, Ren put the laptop on sleep and pulled her legs up to her chest so she should hug them.

‘What should I do now,’ she thought gloomily. ‘This sure is troublesome.’

But right after Ren had that thought, she placed her legs down and straightened her back. There was no time to pity herself if she was going to be serious and try to prevent disastrous events from happening. 

Ren sighed and opened her journal once again to write everything she could remember happening in the game so she had a simple timeline she could follow. She also wrote all the alternative endings and little information about what she remembered about the guests so her work could be cut for her.

Ren yawned once she closed her journal. The strain of the turmoil had finally caught up to her and now, she felt her eyes glue together with every blink, making it harder and harder for her to stay awake. She pulled herself off the dark, leather sofa and stumbled her way to the bedroom.

Surprisingly, the bedsheets had no dust on them and looked like they were recently changed. Ren looked around her to see if there was a camera in the bedroom. She only gave up and climbed into bed when she couldn’t find one.

Ren let out another loud yawn before turning her phone on to see if there was anyone in the chatroom. She gently frowned when she noticed Jaehee was on this late at night.

**Ren has entered the chatroom.**

**Ren: **Hello Jaehee

**Ren**: Why are you still awake?

**JAEHEE**: _Hello._

**JAEHEE**: I’ve been documenting what occurred today.

**JAEHEE**: I guess… you could call it a journal.

**Ren**: It is nice to put down your thoughts and experiences of the days

**Ren**: But aren’t you tired?

**JAEHEE**: I usually get three to four hours of sleep every day.

**JAEHEE**: I usually stay awake at nights.

**Ren**: Shouldn’t you be getting more sleep…?

**JAEHEE**:_ Are you worrying about me?_

**JAEHEE**: How gracious of you.

**JAEHEE**: But please take care of yourself first?

**JAEHEE**: It is not easy taking over Rika’s work.

**JAEHEE**: If anything is difficult, I will help you.

**Ren**: I kind of feel guilty now;;

**Ren**: I understand the entire RFA is there to help but I do not want to burden anyone

**Ren**: But I’m also thankful for everyone’s kindness towards me and their helping nature.

**JAEHEE**: Do not worry, everyone is happy to help. After all, with you being here, there is a high chance of having our parties again which excites everyone.

Ren sighed and rolled over to her side.

**Ren**: Alright :)

**JAEHEE**: You know, if you are confused about Rika’s work, then I will explain.

**JAEHEE**: Emails will be sent to the computer in Rika’s apartment.

**JAEHEE**: The arrived emails will automatically be sent to your phone.

**JAEHEE**: They will mostly be rsvp emails for the party or questions.

**JAEHEE**: You must be selective and convincing so that the party goes well without any problems. 

Ren yawned and squinted at the brightness of her phone. No pressure right, she thought which she then put on the chat. Ren then continued her message when her eyes seemed to glue shut.

**Ren**: You know, it’s very late. You must be feeling very tired

**Ren**: I’ll talk to everyone tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The cold voices I don't wanna listen anymore  
Even if I close my ears  
It's no use, the staring eyes are blocking my way  
I can't see a thing  
~ Voices, Stray Kids


End file.
